knight_online_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogues are agile daredevils who specialize in delivering high octane burst damage from either close or long range. They can choose to focus on being either dagger wielding Assassins or bow and arrow carrying Archers. Role Rogues excel at picking off targets. Their innate speed allows them to swiftly close the gap and their unparalleled burst damage makes them ideal to take out priority targets in mere seconds. Attributes With access to the fastest movement speed in the game, rogues can quickly overwhelm weaker players with their unrelenting offense and built-in survivability. Assassins are swift threats that fight in melee range. Armed with a multitude of abilities with varying damage coefficients and stealth, they possess the highest burst damage spike in the game, mostly because of Critical Point, which allows them to deliver double damage on their skills. Archers on the other hand, trade most of that burst away in exchange for sustained ranged damage. When compared to Assassins, Archers tend to have a more modest approach when it comes to sheer damage numbers, that is, until you take into account their point-blank melee damage, courtesy of Arrow Shower and Multiple Shot, which propels them to the number one spot in any DPS benchmark in Knight Online. Both Assassins and Archers have access to a wide assortment of utility skills in the Search skill tree. This gives them an edge in both solo and party play over other classes, as well as their signature self-healing ability: Minor Healing. Their main stat attribute is Dexterity and their secondary is Health. Strategy As an assassin, your goal in PvP is to follow target calls and eliminate them very quickly. You can also be used as a beacon so that allied warriors can use their teleport on you, for faster movement and practical target focus. If not in a meta party environment, you want to avoid big battles as much as possible, picking off weak links in the backline along with your occasional allies, or solo. As an archer, your PvP role is much more limited. You have no position in a meta party because your damage is low / avoidable. Your only utility are RNG slows and stuns with perhaps a higher chance than usual to interrupt casts (namely, priest healing spells) so a player should focus on that if they do get in a meta melee party. Inside an archer party environment however, you can just shoot with your archer buddies anything that moves for great reward with minimal risk. Positioning is very important as an archer or assassin. You might have superior speed, but you will still go down as fast as any other class if caught in the wrong place. Skills qweqweqeSee a full list of Rogue skills here. Master Quest At level 60, a Rogue can become either a Kasar Hood (El Morad) or Shadow Bane (Karus), gaining access to more powerful and varied abilities, ranging from elemental arrows in the case of archers, to blinds and critical strikes as an assassin. See a full list of requirements for the rogue master quest here. Equipment The rogue can equip daggers, bows, crossbows and as of the last expansion, jamadars, which are basically daggers with different attributes for weapon defense calculations. Rogue's armor has the second to last amount of defense in the game. Their jewelry path is very generous with multiple options to either maximize defensive or glass cannon stats. Rogue gear is usually the most common in the game, but not the cheapest. Leveling Rogue struggles leveling up, until they hit level 20 or so. Both assassin and archer are very capable to solo most of the low level content quite safely, thanks to their low mana costs and buffing / healing abilities that are mostly in their Search skill tree. They're highly desirable in parties, because of that same exact reason as well. End game leveling, they take a backseat to Warriors in melee party compositions (and also in PVP) where more than one rogue is considered suboptimal. Gallery TBA Trivia *Minor Healing currently has a minuscule cooldown to prevent abuse, but in previous versions it wasn't like this. This sustain allowed certain rogues to come out on top in heavily outnumbered situations in PVP when coupled with the right gear. *Previously, Archers had to wait out the entire arrow casting animation in order to execute their shots, but after the Reign of Fire Drake expansion, what is now known as "Archer combo" was introduced, which is basically animation cancelling on the later frames of an arrow cast. *Their level 45 sundries item is Styx, an archer item. However, assassins later received Throwing Knife to complement their new level 63 skill. *Assassin's level 30 skill, Illusion, has a bad reputation among players, and its use is generally frowned upon. *The level 80 skill in the search tree, is one of the few abilities in the game that can negatively affect allies. Category:Classes